The objectives of this long-standing training program at the Medical College of Wisconsin are to provide a sound, short-term research experience for M.D. candidates under the supervision of an extramurally-funded member of the full-time faculty and to encourage and stimulate medical students to pursue careers in academic medicine. The preceptors are physician scientists who have been successful in balancing and integrating their research interests and patient care responsibilies.Students work full-time for up to 12 weeks in the preceptor's research laboratory or clinic, participating in all aspects of the research including formulation of research hypotheses, design of experiments, collection, analysis and interpretation of research data, and preparation of material for oral presentation and publication. Ancillary training is provided in the responsible conduct of research through a 5-week, case- based "Scientific Integrity and Ethics in Research" course in which faculty participate as small group facilitators and case moderators.An administrative structure is proposed that promotes efficient use of stipends and shared fiscal resources and provides for administrative support, regulatory oversight, and program assessment. The Evaluation plan includes summative and formative measures of the characteristics of the applicant pool for summer research fellowships and those that receive awards, the quality of the trainees research experience, and the effect of the research experience on the career plans of the trainees. We especially want to foster mentoring relationships for minority students who are interested in careers in academic medicine and want to develop their investigative skills